yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Pirate's Search and Rescue/Entering the Pirate Seas
Here is how the Pirate Sea adventure starts in Rise of the Portal Masters. As they got back to the ruins, They met with Master Eon. Master Eon: Well done, My friends. But your first success is only the beginning. Your mission now takes an unexpected twist to the pirate seas. Help the swashbuckling Jess LeGrand rescue her people from the loathsome Captain Dreadbeard and his vicious seadog pirates. The mission awaits, Set sail for the island. Pinkie Pie: And maybe, We'll find some buried treasure. Trigger Happy: We're ready when you are. Mumfie: It's not going to be easy, But it's worth the adventure. Twilight Sparkle: Guess it's time for us to go out at sea. Spike: We're off to the island in search for the treasure of Badbeard. But, Everyone looked at Spike with confused face. Spike: What? Some pirates have treasures. Right? Spyro: Come on, Let's just go. So, They all set sail for the islands. When they got to Coconut Island, Jess LeGrand was grateful to have friends coming with them. Jess LeGrand: Thank you, Thank you all for coming with me. These pirates have invaded our town, And they're making everyone play their stupid card games! But they cheat! And whey you loose, They take you all prisoners! They've captured everyone, Even my... My father! Please, I know Skylanders are truly great warriors. I'm sure you guys along with them can defeat these pirates and save our town. I just hope we're not too late! Fluttershy: Don't worry, Jess. We'll make sure of it, I hope. Sheldon J. Plankton: And let's hope that the pirates remember to take a bath. But, Everyone looked at Plankton with confused face. Sheldon J. Plankton: What? Some of them smelled all the time. Scarecrow: What if there's no treasure? I don't know if there is. Spongebob Sqaurepants: You're probably right, Scarecrow. Come on. Soon, Everyone set out with Jess on the mission as they avoid many obstacles. Then, They've encountered one pirate. Fangs: You mateys want this land lubber? (laughs) But i's a sprting type, I is. Tell ya what, If either of you can beat me at Pirate Cards, I'll let the landlubber go and leave this town. Just try to match the cards before time runs out! But be warned, I've never lost with me Anchor Deck! SpongeBob SquarePants: I thought the anchor is on the ship? So, SpongeBob started plying Pirate Cards. As Plankton made sure he didn't cheat, SpongeBob won. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I won! Woo-Hoo! Fangs: Argh! Walk the plank, Ye yellow bellied landlubber! My reputation is ruined! As one pirate retreated, The Ship Master was grateful to be free. The Ship Master: Thank you! I've never really been good at cards. I tried to get rid of these rotten pirates, But I ended up in here. Maybe you guys can rescue Mayor LeGrand, He's being held captive in the Mayor's estate at the top of the hill. SpongeBob SquarePants: Now, Let's see him do some math? Then, Everyone looked at SpongeBob with confused faces. SpongeBob SquarePants: No seriously, I brought my schoolwork from boating school. See? Mumfie: There's no time, SpongeBob. We have to put a stop to those pirates. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Sure thing if they wanted to watch rated "arrrrrgh". (laughing) Then, Sunset used her magic to zip his lip as they continued on the mission as they finally reached the hill. Bandit: Come for the Mayor, Have ye? Me crew and I are the best at Cards, But some of you can try ye luck if ye wish. If I win, All of ye have to stay in cages forever. And if any of ye win... Well, That ain't gonna happen. No on can bea me Cannon Deck! (laughs hardingling) Patrick Star: I'll beat you anytime, Anyway I can win. Sunset Shimmer: (whispers) You know what to do, Plankton. Sheldon J. Plankton: Right, Sunset. As Patrick begins to play pirate cards, Plankton cheated back at the pirate as Patrick won. Bandit: Argh! You must a been cheating! Wish I'd thought a that. No matter, I got what I came fer. So long, Lubbers! With the pirates retreating, Mayor LeGrand was free from the cage. Mayor LeGrand: Oh, Thank you all for saving me! I've been in that cage for days. But that's not the worst of it, Those nasty pirates have stolen all out town treasure! They're going to load it onto their ship and take it to their island fortress! All of you must stop them! First, You gots have got to get past that pirate guarding the drawbridge! Starlight Glimmer: Okay. So, They set out to retrieve to stolen treasure. Soon, They came across with another pirate. Chance: Ye be too late, Mateys. We be making off with the treasure. But fair is fair. If any of you can beat me Pirate Curse Deck, I'll allow ye to pass. Mr. Krabs: I'll be the one to duel ye, Ya thieving bilch rat! SpongeBob SquarePants: Go get him, Mr. Krabs! Sheldon J. Plankton: I got your back, Krabs. Just in case that pirate plans any dirty tricks on you. Mr. Krabs: Go for it, Plankton. Just as Mr. Krabs played Pirate Cards, He beat Chance without being cheated. Chance: Argh! Hoist the black flag, I'm setting sail! Mr. Krabs: You snooze, I win! As they continued their way to passage, They avoid other obstacles and discovered another pirate gauging the passage. Woof: You're doom be at hand, Ye salty swabs! No one gets past this gate unless any of ye can beat me Mermaid Deck! (chuckles) Squidward Tentacles: Okay, Dog Boy. You better get ready, Because I'm about to beat you in this duel. Rarity: Go for it, Squidward! James: You can do it! As Plankton keeps an eye on Woof, Squidward finally beats him without getting cheated. Woof: Gangway, Ye scurvy infested blowfish! Just as they came to another pirate, Another Pirate Card was about to be made. Doggerts: Ye mateys will never get to Captain Dreadbeard! Never says I! Well, Unless any of ye get past me Lookout Deck! Then I'll let ye all go. Sandy Cheeks: Okay, You varmint. Let me wrangle with you! Applejack: Hoo-Wee! You tell him, Sandy! Sandy Cheeks: Take this! Hiya! As the game goes one, Sandy finally beat Doggerts. Doggerts: You'll meet the rope's end for that, Ye scalleywags! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-Ha!!! Not long now as everyone avoid dangerous obstacles, They finally reached Dreadbeard. Dreadbeard: Yo ho! Ye mateys want me to leave. Eh? Har Har. Well, I have been Achin' to play me a good card game. If any of ye beat me at Pirate Cards, I'll leabe ye be. But I have the best deck of all, Me Skull Deck! SpongeBob SquarePants: Bring it on, Dreadbeard! As the Pirate Card goes on, SpongeBob won the game to avoid getting cheated. Dreadbeard: Shiver me whiskers! I said I'd leave if ye beat me. But I didn't say I'd leave empty handed! Not only did I steal all the town's treasure, but I got a special prize from the Mayor. To boot! Har Har Har! Jess LeGrand: Help! They have me! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh no, Jess! Patrick Star: Not this time! Come on, we better save her. As the Mayor came, SpongeBob told him about her daughter's capture. Mayor LeGrand: Jess? My daughter? Captured? Oh no! Those pirates are a dangerous lot! We must save her! Where could those Pirates have taken her? Ship Master: They hide out at Plunder Island. I'll take you guys there! The new cannons are installed and ready to shoot some pirate booty! Le'ts get moving! Rainbow Dash: So, What're we waiting for? Let's take down those pirates! SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's get 'em! Soon enough, They set sail for Plunder Island to rescue Jess. Ship Master: I see it! Plunder Island is straight ahead! Suddenly, There were cannons firing at the ship. Ship Master: We'll have to keep moving to avoid cannon fire from the Main Fortress! Once all the towers and ships are destroyed, we can dock at the pier. Then, we'll invade the Main Fortress! Twilight Sparkle: Look out! Thomas the Tank Engine: (whistles) SpongeBob, watch out! SpongeBob SquarePants: Aaaaah! As the canon almost hit SpongeBob, It was a close call. SpongeBob SquarePants: Phew! That was close. Spyro: Come on! As the ship fires back at the towers and the enemy's ships, Everyone was all clear to invade the tower. Dreadbeard: Ye beat me once, Ye hornswoggles, But now ye thoughest challenge lies dead ahead. If all of ye want the fair lassie back... Ye'll need to beat my Poopdeck! Applejack: I got this here, Y'all. So, Applejack accepted it Dreadbeard's challenge as Plankton backs her up. Sheldon J. Plankton: I got your back, AJ. Applejack: Thanks, Plankton. It took sometime, But Applejack finally beat Dreadbeard. Dreadbeard: All right, Yer all the Legends indeed. Take the lass, But all of you haven't heard the last of Captain Dreadbeard! As he and his pirates retreated, Jess was free from her cage. Jess LeGrand: Oh, I just knew it! You all are amazing! Our town is grateful to you guys... And so am I. Twilight Sparkle: We're just happy to help, Jess. Annie: Now this is what I call an adventure and some romance. Clarabel: Yes, Yes it is, Annie. Soon, They returned to the Ruins. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225